Love At First Fight
by Luna's Meow
Summary: For those that liked my other story He Gave Me The World. It and this was written by my sister a while back and I'm posting them for her. They were written quite a while ago however, so they will not be edited.


Love at first fight

Well we all know how it started. I was walking down the street

when a test paper rebounded off me head. We all know what happened after

that. Hey, practically half of Tokyo knows what happened after that.

Serena Tsukino and I started our own war. In fact we're quite known for

it. Everyday after school Serena comes into the arcade and flirts with

my best bud Andrew. Lucky guy. Every day I sit here pretending to be

visiting Andrew at work. And of course everyday we get into a humungous

arguement. Usually started by yours truly. I really can't help it. Ya

see the truth is I have a..well..I guess you'd call it a crush on

Serena. But it feels like so much more. Ever since the first day I saw

her with those big, blue, watery eyes I just wanted to scoop her up in

my arms and kiss her with all the passion I could muster up. But of

course I take the alternite route. I constantly berrade her about every

fault that she has. Hey, what better way to get to a girl's heart right.

Well, the only other person that that knows how I feel is Andrew. He

gets pretty fustrated for my..um..childish behavior. But I just can't

help it. I know if I don't tease her I'll end up kissing her. Besides

who can resist that adorable face she makes when she's mad. All the more

reason to continue with what I'm doing. It's now 3:05, she'll be here

any second. Then we can start our usual schedual. There she is. She's

wearing the usual school girl outfit that all highschool girls have to

wear. I think the things look like rejected rags dug up from the trash,

but she actually makes it look cute.

"Hi, Andrew! It's me! I'm back to play more sailor v." said Serena

in that cute flirtatous voice she has. What I would give to hear that

voice directed at me like that, instead of the usual break your eardrums

way.

"Hey Serena. At the rate your going you might as well buy the

arcade. I was just about to head over to the icecream place with Darien,

want to join us?" Andrew said mischivously. I knew what he was trying to

do. He was trying to set me and Serena up. I wish he could. But no one

could undo the damage I've already created. Oh, gawd what have I

done? Just play it cool Darien. Say something sauve, something that

will make her want to run into your arms full speed.

"Andrew I don't think there's enough icecream in the whole city of

Tokyo to fill Serena's bottomless pit of a stomach. Maybe you should

start going to the gym after school instead of the arcade." Supid!

Yeah, that was smooth. I didn't mean to say that. Serena doesn't need to

go to the gym! She's perfect!

"Thank you very much Darien. My self-esteem always gets a boost in

the right direction when your around. Anyway I would be glad to join you

Andrew. And if Darien has to be there I'll suffer as quietly as

possible." She was on the brink of tears! What had I done. I was

expecting a mad face, not this. Please forgive me Serena! I'm such a

duphace!

"Don't mind him Serena, he has a lot on his mind." Andrew save the

day again. In fact he said that in such a way that Serena actually

looked at me worredly. I took this opportunity to put on my most

pathetic face. Like I had just been reminded of something awful. Andrew

walked over to me. I could see that he was really ticked off at my

comment.

"(whispering)Dare! What's up with this! You got to grow up! The

poor girl probably has enough people telling her about her faults. She

doesn't need you too! I'll tell you what, I'll give you one last chance

to redeem yourself. When we go to get icecream I'll make myself scarce.

You take her around on a nice trip around the city. Let me finish before

you say anything. I don't care where you go, but you better make it

good. If you don't at least attempt to win the girl over I'm going to

ask her out." I was in shock! This couldn't be the same Andrew that just

a couple weeks earlyer was devastated about his girlfriend, Rita leaving

him! He can't ask Serena out! NO!

"Andrew I will break everybone in your body! I care about this

girl more than my own existance! I would crumple up on this very floor.

She already likes you more than me." I could feel my bloodpressure

rising. I could tell he was serious. He thought of Serena as a little

sister. And he knew she liked him. The only thing I could do was accept

defeat and hope for the best. But I know Serena hates me. She's always

hated me. Not that I can blame her. I would hate me to if I was her. But

tonight will be different. Hey, I was voted the cutest guy in my school.

I just hope Serena thinks so.

"O.k Andrew. But if I come in tomarrow looking like you did when

Rita dumped you you'll be sorry." Andrew gave me a supportive smile.

Serena was back playing the sailor v game. She lost. Oh, well. At least

she got that face again, and this time I didn't even have to cause it.

"Well, everyone ready." Asked Andrew innocently. I couldn't help

but admire his boldness. I've known him since I was 8 and rarely had he

ever made himself so fearsome. But I knew that when you got Andrew mad

enough that he could be the most evil guy you'd ever meet. And I mean

that in a good way."

"I'm ready if Meatball...I mean Serena is." Andrew gave me a proud

look. Serena stood there with her mouth half open. Hehe, that was a cute

face too. I guess I could devote my night to making her make that face

instead.

"I..I'm ready. Let's go."

We walked to the icecream parler. There was a pretty long line.

While we were waiting Andrew made petty conversation. I pretty much kept

quiet in fear that I would say something stupid. Right as we were about

to order Andrew announced that he didn't realize how late it was and

that his break was over in 5 minutes. He ran in the direction of the

arcade. Serena and I just stared at each other. She was about to turn

and walk away when I grabbed her rist. I did it without thinking, but

I'm glad I at least did it.

"Serena...we've been waiting in line all this time, we could at

least order something." She looked at me suspiciously then mumbled

something that sounded like and I don't know.

"My treat. To make up for my earlier comment."

"Well, o.k. But just because you want to you want to make it up to

me. And I really feel like icecream."

We ordered our icecream and sat underneath an umbrella on a table

for two. This was a dream come true. I noticed that she got a little

icecream dob on her nose. She didn't seem to notice. It actualy looked

quite adorable. I wished I had a camerea.

"Serena, you have some icecream on your nose." I half giggled as I

said this.

"Oh, how embarassing!" She reached for a napkin but I beat her to

it. I set down my icecream dish and held her chin up in my hand using my

other hand to wipe off her nose. She was blushing wildly. This was quite

encouraging. She stared down at ther feet and mumbled olut a thanks. I

could feel my confidence rising. But how could I get her to gpo

somewhere else with me?

"UM, Darien, can I ask you something?" She looked up at me. I

could tell that she was usually not a shy person. That was clear from

the beginning, but she was acting so timid now.

"Sure Serena, shoot."

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden. Did Andrew say

something to make you feel guilty. I know you'd never be this nice to me

out of your free will. So what is it? What did he say to you?" This hit

me like a dozen sharpened knives in the chest. She really thought I was

a cruel person. What do I say now?

"Serena, Andrew has been telling me to be nicer to you forever,

what makes you think this lecture was any different from the first 500.

I'm being nice to you because...well, maybe I'll tell you later. For now

where ya headed?"

"I was just going to go home."

"It's so nice out. What dya say I walk ya and we take a detour

through the park?"

"Darien, now you scaring me. But, since your making an attempt to

be nice I guess I'll do my part and walk with you" Now it was my turn

to have the surprised face. She said yes! Oh, how I wanted to just hug

her at that moment and tell her how much that means to me. She started

to giggle. I guess because I looked so shocked. But I was so happy that

I started giggling to. This was very unlike me. I never giggle. This

little meetball was the only person in Tokyo that could actully make me

giggle. And she didn't even try. We sat there giggling for a good couple

of minutes neither of us knowing why of what about, but it just felt

right. We started to walk to the park. We were about 20 feet away when

she stopped looked at me than yelled 'race ya to the lake.' Was this

that flirtatious voice that she had so recently directed at Andrew meant

for ME? I felt like I could walk on air! I caught up with her and

right before we reached the lake grabbed her waiste, picked her up, and

wirled her around. I didn't even know what I was doing until I heard her

laughter rise above my own thoughts. What am I doing. For once I'm

letting my heart think before my head. I should do that more often. This

is an increadable feeling.

I finally set her down. She looked up at me, her eyes wild with

excitement. Her face was flushed and her hair was a tad bit messed up.

She looked better than ever.

"So Darien what new surprise is next. OH! Will you walk with me

through the flower garden? I know it's not a guy thing to do, but I've

always wanted to walk through it with you."

"You have Serena? I thought you always hated me."

"Darien, I don't hate anyone. Especially not you. Sure you annoy

me, but I could never hate you. The opposite in fact. I thought you

hated me. So I just kinda went along with it. I always wanted to be your

friend, but you just kept pushing me away. I see you do that to a lot of

people. You could lose a lot of great friendships before they even start

that way."

"I know Serena. I'm just glad you don't hate me after all I've

said to you. Does this mean we're friends?"

"Sure. Now about that walk through the gardens."

Serena and I walked in silence at first. Then when we came to the

gardens she started to ooh and ahh at all the flowers. I must admit that

they were quite pretty. We weren't alowed to pick them but I saw a stand

were they sold them fresh. So I walked over while Serena was in a trance

over the roses and bought her a beautiful bouquet. She wirled around and

ran into me then fell directly on her butt. It was hilarious. I couldn't

help but laugh. I helped her up. But not without getting a word in about

her little trip.

"Serena your the biggest clutz I've ever seen. But ya know what?

It suits you. In fact I think that you're rather cute when you clutz

out." Serena blushed and looked up at me. I guess she was speachless. I

myself didn't know what had possed me to say that even though it was the

truth.

"Here, I got you some flowers since you seemed to be enjoying them

so much. I hope you like them."

"Darien! Thank you! They're beautiful. I love them." And before I

had time to respond she flung her arms around my neck and gave me a

tight hug. Then she kissed my cheek on her way back down. When she

looked up at me I could tell that she she had done that without

thinking. That's o.k. I'd been doing things without thinking all

evening. Even so her lips brushing against my cheek felt so soft and

warm. How I wish I could get the whole sensation of a kiss from her, not

just on the cheek. O.k, so I'm getting a little bit greedy. This morning

I would have given anything to just have a normal conversation with her,

now I'm asking to be kissed.

"What dya say we stop by the arcade to see what Andrew has to say

about our new found friendship." I cringed at this. She would see Andrew

and forget all about me. I could see all my hard work go down the drain.

This was too much. I guess I let out a little moan at this because she

immediatly got worried.

"Darien, what's wrong? Are you o.k? Don't you feel well?"

"No, it's not that, Serena. Let's go. I'm sure you miss Andrew

anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked into her eyes and found

myself going week at the knees.

"Serena I know you like Andrew. And well I know I could never even

begin to compete with him, so let's just go." She slightly smiled. I was

just realizing what I just said. I'd just practically exclaimed my love

for her. Was that good or bad?

"Well, I thought I liked Andrew, but I know that that was just a

silly crush. As for you competing with him, well I've never liked

compotitions. And Darien, I stopped liking Andrew a couple of days after

I met you. I just flirted with him to try to make you jelious, and to

give me an excuse to come to the arcade everyday. I really wanted to see

you." She leaned up towards me and kissed me on the corner of my mouth.

My first reaction you wouuld have thought to be shock. But instead

something inside of me took over and grabbed her by the waiste and

pulled her up until her lips rested firmly on mine. As the moments went

by we went from a peck on the cheek to full blown out kiss of sheer

passion. I was kinda in a daze when I came out of it but I thought I saw

that we had attracted a bit of a crowd. I didn't care. All these

feelings inside of me just came bursting to the top. I was in love. And

when she looked up at me after the kiss with that dreamy expression I

knew that instead of trying to make her mad or shocked to get a cute

reaction, I try for this face. It was my favorite from now on. We held

hands all the way to the arcade. Andrew was outside sweeping the

walkway. He saw us coming and looked shocked, then really happy. He ran

up to Serena and gave her a big hug. Then he turned to me and we did one

of our guy style hugs then Serena told him everything that happened. I

don't even know if he undrestood half of what she said because it all

kida came out in one big breath, but that was my Serena. He looked at me

and Serena.

"Well, it's about time, buddy" And to my surprise it was Serena

who answered.

"Yeah, it is."


End file.
